degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bambi Carmen
Bambi Carmen is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. Fun, energetic, with a magnetic look and intense stare– Bambi is an social outcast with a lot of people thinking she’s a crazy weird girl. But she doesn't want to fit in fact she loves standing out and being quirky and she would hate to be anything different, so she goes to great lengths to stand out from the crowd. However Bambi does want a friend someone she can connect with and won’t think she’s a freak: she’s just a normal teen looking for excitement in her life. Bambi also became more edgy and serious as a result of discovering her mother, Sandy, has brain cancer and being bitterly reunited with her estranged father, Raymond Carmen. She is best friends with Heather Anderson and friends Trent Michaels, Mike Dallas, Danny Smith, Aria Monroe, Austin Matthews, Zig Novak, Maya Matlin, Beck Samuels, Sky Allen, and Imogen Moreno. She was also friends with Zac Andrews before he tragically passed away during surgrey after getting hit by a car. She is in the band WhisperHug. She is portrayed by Claudia Jessie. Character History Season 2 Season 3 Appearance & Style Junior Year Bambi puts much effort into using her clothing to stand out from other students. Her creativity is nearly always reflected through her offbeat fashion choices. She likes colorful clothing, offset by punk and goth-inspired accessories. She adores accessories, particularly colorful and patterned stockings, earrings, studded wristbands, and heavy, leather boots. Bambi is also been known to wear "costume" accessories to school such as headbands with furry deer ears. She has a fondness for neon, plaid, and animal prints. Her long hair is rarely worn down, and is usually put up into buns or pigtails. Bambi has a goth-meets-emo style, Bambi gravitates towards mostly black and red clothing, studded jewellery, military jackets, heavy black boots, and dark eyeliner. Among her many mismatched accessories were her large Buddy Holly-style glasses, though these were soon replaced with more discreet, cat eye-style glasses. Her most unique feature is her hair, which was nearly always worn up in pigtails secured with hair. Quotes (To Zac (Smiling.) That's me. (first line) Trivia *She does many things with her hair, such as wearing it down, putting it in a flower bun and putting it in pigtails. *She's been attending Degrassi since her freshmen year, prior to appearing as a junior. *She loves building sets as she made a elaborate set for West Side Story in My Own Worst Enemy (1). *Her mother is a professor and her father is a lawyer. *Her mother and father divorced when she was 8, hence having an unstable relationship with her father because he left her and began a new family with whom the woman he cheated on Bambi's mother with. She usually refers to him as Raymond. *Bambi's mother who has brain cancer has primary custody of her, but she sees her father every other week. *Bambi was the last girl that Zac Andrews was intimate with. Relationships *First Relationship: *Aria Monroe **Start Up: Lovefool (2) (228) **Broke Up: Story of My Life (243-244) ***Reason: Aria was deeply hurt that Bambi impersonated her which almost ruined her life. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Story of My Life (243-244) **Broke Up: Story of My Life (243-244) *Reason: Bambi didn't want too hold Aria back from chasing her dreams. Love Triangles *Zac Andrews and Heather Anderson **Start Up: I Gotta Feeling (301-302) **Ended: Sweet Child O' Mine (309) ***Reason: After making out with Bambi he realized that getting together with Bambi wouldn't help him get over his feelings for Heather and he stilled love and wanted to be with her. Before him and Bambi could talk about things, Zac died in surgery after getting hit by a car. Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:LGBT Category:Seniors Category:Season 3